The present invention relates to a device for holding writing instruments, in particular during performing some works which require movements of a user which can result in falling out of writing instruments.
During performing some works, for example construction, repair, etc. a worker moves to respective positions to perform respective steps of the works. Writing instruments, such as pencils, pens, markers and the like are usually held in a pocket, behind his ear, in his hair, etc. During the above specified movements they can fall out and get lost or must be again located and put back with corresponding waste of time. It is therefore believed to be clear that it is desirable to develop a way to reliably retain writing instruments on a part of body or clothes of a worker, so that during performance of works they do not fall out in unauthorized manner but at the same time can be easily removed by a user to be used for respective operations.
Some devices for holding various objects are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,274,312; 1,833,222; 3,273,766; 3,401,529; 5,056,661. However, these devices have several disadvantages and can be further improved for holding writing instruments.